Intenta Amar
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Porque tanto a Crystal como a Silver solamente le faltaba intentar amar. Pésimo Summary xDU


_**ANTES QUE NADA! Sí sí yo soy MangaQuestShipper, pero pero EL SPECIALJEWEL ES TAN HERMOSO DSJKFJDSLF LO AMO TANTO ;_; LO AMO COMO SI FUERA OLDRIVALSHIPPING, ASÍ QUE YA SE IMAGINAN MI AMOR (?) XD**_

_**Y segundo... Puede que carezca de sentido :'D O que estén OoC :'D Pero me es difícil manejar a Silvito y la letra de la canción me obligaba a cambiarle el carácter :3**_

_**Y tercero... Ya continuaré Amor Universitario, pero necesitaba escribir esto e_e**_

_**AH! Pokémon no es mío.**_

* * *

_**Las penas se van...**_

Crystal se sentó en su cama, agarrando un marco marrón en sus manos con una foto dentro. Observó la foto con nostalgia, mucha, el hecho de sólo verla le hacían sentir nostálgica. La foto contenía a Gold en la izquierda, su mejor amigo, **pervertido, **pero amigo al fin, en el medio estaba ella, llevando una bata blanca, y su vieja ropa. A la izquierda, se encontraba Silver, su... ..._**primer amor.**_

No lo iba a negar, ella se había enamorado de aquel pelirrojo. Pero, ella sabía exactamente que Silver estaba enamorado de Blue, así que se repetía constantemente el que no iba a suceder nada con él y dejara de creer que iba a tener oportunidad. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Oh, vamos, justo cuando ella creyó que se había olvidado ya de Silver, volvía a recordarlo. Pero, era mejor para ella, para Silver y su amistad con el, el deber callar todos sus sentimientos.

_**Y vuelven... A estar... Ancladas en un mar... Que suele... Callar.**_

Paralelamente, un pelirrojo miraba la ventana a través de su base secreta en Johto. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, solo para ver aquella foto que tanto Crystal como Gold tenían. Esbozó una sonrisa; esa foto le traía buenos recuerdos de Gold (increíblemente tenían buenos recuerdos juntos) y... Crys. Sobretodo con ella, tenía unos hermosos recuerdos. Puede ser que habían rumores sobre que a Silver le gustaba Blue, hasta él mismo se lo había creído, hasta que la conoció y pudo ver que lo que sentía por Blue era admiración y su relación; una relación de hermanos, simplemente eso.

Él sabía sus sentimientos hacia Crystal, los tenía perfectamente aclarados y siempre intentaba decírselos, pero unas cosas que siempre lo molestaban eran: su timidez y su miedo a ser rechazado. Silver soltó lágrimas, no de tristeza, ni pena, eran de rabia e impotencia al no saber que hacer. Si bien, Silver nunca demostraba sentimientos y nunca lloraba, esta vez lo hacía de rabia. Secó ese líquido transparente de sus ojos y se sentó a mirar la foto en completa paz. Él cada día descubría que sus sentimientos por Crystal eran más grandes de lo que imaginaba, hasta el se sorprendía de ello, pero decidía callarlo.

_**Tus lágrimas... Tu devoción... Un pez que vence todo su temor. Para vivir, para existir y descubrirse cada día más.**_

Crystal soltó la imagen, dejándola en su mesa de su habitación, para luego mirar la ventana y perderse en sus pensamientos. ¿Era realmente "amor" lo que sentía por Silver? ¿O tal vez era una palabra muy grande como para ser usada de esa manera? ¿O sólo era una atracción hacia el pelirrojo? Tantas preguntas y ella no conocía la respuesta, solo sabía que le gustaba Silver y punto. O tal vez... Ni ella sabía lo que pensaba. Ella nunca supo lo que era **amar**, no estaba experimentada en esa zona, ¿qué clase de Pokéball se usaba para el amor? ¿Amor ball? ¿Significaba que debía atrapar a Silver en una Amor Ball? Bueno, tal vez no... O tal vez sí. Ella no le veía nada malo en intentar. Así que agarró la Pokéball y fue en busca del pelirrojo.

_**Intenta... Amar.**_

Mientras Silver miraba la fotografía, unos golpes inundaron su paz. Suspiró y con voz ronca dijo _"Adelante"_, pensando que su visita sería el idiota de Gold contándole el trasero que tenían las chicas que corrían por la playa o bien era su hermana para contarle cosas sobre Green y lo atento que era con ella a pesar de ser frío y etc. Pero nunca se imaginó que su paz había sido inundada por aquella chica de coletas azules, más o menos como el mar en las noches o algo así. Ella tenía la mirada apagada; Silver lo notó instántaneamente. Podría ser que de seguro vio a Gold coqueteando con chicas y le rompió el corazón... Nah, se iría a golpearle. O tal vez se besó con alguien. No podía descifrar bien aquella mirada de la peliazul, hasta que descubrió bien lo que se trataba: dolor. Era verdad que él sabía que Crystal estaba enamorada de Gold, era notable y él estaba celoso, pero sin embargo, eso no impedía que Silver hablara con Crystal y descubriera facciones que el nunca había visto. Y por eso, iba intentar sacarle una sonrisa por lo menos a ella.

_**Un trozo de ese mar... Inunda mi paz. La inmensidad de esta verdad, no impedirán que pueda nadar; dentro de ti para sentir... **_

—Crystal, ¿qué te sucede? —Le preguntó, ella estaba cabizbaja.

—Emm... Silver... ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado? —Dijo la peliazul con un sonrojo adornando su cara. Silver sintió su rostro hervir, y querer decirle que sí sabía, que el la quería a ella cada día más.

_**Que hoy te quiero, cada día más.**_

—No. —Terminó por decir el pelirrojo, maldiciéndose internamente el ser tan tímido.

—Oh, vaya, creo que no me podrás ayudar... —Dijo decepcionada, si no sabía lo que era eso, era más imposible el que el sintiera algo por ella.

Debía darse por vencida, ¿no? Debía olvidarse de todo eso, era tiempo pasado, ella ya superó su enamoramiento hacia Silver... Nah, que buena broma. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella no hubiera estado aquí, sentada con el pelirrojo.

Silver por su parte quedó observándola. Él ya era un hombre... O bueno, tal vez no, tenía 17 años, eso ya es más o menos un hombre, un hombrecito dígamosle. Bueno, él ya era un 'hombrecito', aún buscaba razones para vivir aparte de todo lo que hacía como DexHolder. Algún día debía formar su familia y dedicarse a ellos, como su razón para vivir, de existir. Y lo quería hacerlo con la persona que cada día quería más. ¡Ah claro! ¡En su mente podía pensar todo eso pero a la hora de la verdad no decía ni madres!

_**El tiempo se va... Muy lejos, atrás. Y ahora estoy, y también soy, el hombre que busca una razón. Para vivir... Para decir... **_

Silver suspiró y Crystal volteó a verlo.

—No sabes lo que es eso... ¿No? —Silver asintió. —Pues... Es cuando disfrutas estar con _esa _persona, perdonar su carácter, ponerte alegre cuando te habla... Adorar su cercanía... Adorar todo de esa persona.

_**Que hoy te quiero cada dia mas.**_

—Oh... Entonces, si lo estoy.

—Estás que, Silver? —Pregunto confundida.

—Enamorado.

—... Ya veo... —Comentó la peliazul deprimida. —¿Y quién es?

—Pues... Es la persona que esta sentada a mi lado.

Dijo Silver mientras Crystal se sonrajaba violentamente y miraba estupefacta al chico que tenía a su lado. Silver no parecía querer hablar más y Crystal comprendía bien, de seguro ya tuvo demasiado con el tener que confesarse. Asi que tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Silver, ¿sabes? No se qué es el amor o al menos nunca lo he experimentado. —Ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba extrañado. —Así que; intentemos ver que es amar. —Extendió su mano hacia el pelirrojo, quién asintió ante lo dicho por su ami... Ex-amiga y agarró su mano, saliendo afuera de la base.

Y pues, era cierto que Crystal y Silver debían intentar a amar, ¿y qué mejor manera de lograrlo con la persona que te hace sentir Beautiflys encabronados en el estómago?

_**¿Podemos llamarlo "Fin"?**_

* * *

_**Okay, ésta canción me dijo que escribiera algo SpecialJewel pues no me salía con ninguna otra pareja XDD **_

_**Y también al principio iba a utilizar la canción "Moriría por vos" pero me detuve a pensar "¿Qué carajo tiene que ver Nicolas Cage viviendo en las Vegas con el SpecialJewelShipping?**_

_**¿Review? Anden, no sean malos. NO SEAN TAN CRUEL, NO BUSQUEN MÁS PRETEXTOS, NO SEAN TAN CRUEL, SIEMPRE SEREMOS PRÓFUGOOOS (?) (si, le cambié la letra)**_


End file.
